


Достигая понимания

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Extra Treat, Gen, Helping an enemy, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Старые враги вынуждены работать вместе
Kudos: 7





	Достигая понимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaching an Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428332) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



Добираясь до места встречи, Йорвет попал в ловушку. Обычно он был более осторожен, но не здесь, на окраине Вызимы, территория которой теперь принадлежала Нильфгаарду. Нильфгаардцы с некой странностью гордились тем, что в их крови была толика Старшей крови, и он никак не ожидал, что может стать здесь мишенью. 

Очевидно, он ошибался, потому что в одно мгновение оказался висящим вверх ногами на верёвке, обвязанной вокруг его лодыжек. Его тело было обмотано сеткой, которая крепко стягивала его руки по бокам, не давая возможности дотянуться до ножа и освободиться. 

Те, кто поймал его, наверняка прятались в лесу, но эльф всё равно проклинал их на всех языках, какие только знал. И ждал. 

Никто не приходил. 

Шло время. Йорвет закрыл глаза, обдумывая, какие у него варианты. А затем… 

— Это же та самая белка, да? — раздался насмешливый женский голос. 

Он открыл глаза и увидел «перевёрнутую» Бьянку. 

— Да, — спокойно сказал он. — Это та самая белка. Ты меня поймала. Убьёшь меня сейчас, как какую-то крысу? Или отпустишь, чтобы мы сразились честно? 

— Я тебя не ловила. Я искала Роше. 

— Я его не убивал. Даже не видел. 

— Хах, — она отошла на несколько шагов, затем вернулась, вытащила из-за пояса один из своих метательных ножей и любовно погладила его. — Я могу тебя убить. Возможно, я даже должна тебя убить. 

— Можешь. Но я думал, что наше противостояние осталось в прошлом. 

Она плюнула на землю. 

— То, что Темерия больше не является тем, чем была раньше, не означает, что я не буду за нее бороться. 

— Я не сражаюсь против вас, — сказал Йорвет. — Я здесь по просьбе Геральта. Новая императрица совершает государственный визит в Визиму, она для него как дочь. 

Бьянка нахмурилась. 

— Ты тоже? Я нашла это в комнате Роше, — она достала из кармана листок бумаги, развернула его и поднесла к лицу Иорвета. 

Письмо было перевернуто, но он сразу узнал почерк. 

— Я получил такое же.

— Тогда он должен быть где-то рядом, — Бьянка пошла дальше по тропинке, но Йорвет её окликнул. 

— Опусти меня. 

Она повернулась и посмотрела на него ещё раз. Йорвет пожал плечами, или попытался пожать. Не очень эффективный жест, учитывая, что он был подвешен за ноги. 

— Очевидно же, мы оба жертвы одной и той же схемы. Я помогу тебе найти Роше. 

На её лице явно читалось недоверие, но она всё же разрезала сеть. Когда он сел, чтобы избавиться от верёвки на ногах, то протянул руку к её ножу, но она отрицательно покачала головой. 

— Прекрасно, — проворчал он и, с трудом достав свой нож из-за пояса, разрезал веревку на лодыжках, после чего поднялся на ноги. — Ладно. Давай начнём поиски. 

Это не заняло у них много времени. Роше был чуть дальше по тропе, в яме, которая была замаскирована листвой и ветками. Как оказалось, он звал Бьянку, но стены ямы и водопад неподалеку заглушали все звуки. Чтобы вытащить Роше из ямы, они использовали веревку, послужившую креплением для ловушки, в которую попался Йорвет. 

Когда Роше наконец-то выбрался, он кивнул Бьянке, после чего повернулся к эльфу. 

— Это ты подготовил яму? 

Йорвет покачал головой. 

— Кто-то устроил ловушки для нас обоих. Меня освободила Бьянка. 

— Но кто? И зачем? 

Послышался шорох и из-за деревьев показался Геральт. 

— Это был я. 

— Мы, — поправила девушка, шедшая за ним. 

У неё были пепельные волосы, собранные в неаккуратный узел, шрам на левой стороне лица, но вся её одежда была сшита из дорогой кожи. 

— Императрица Цирилла, — выдохнула Бьянка, опустила голову и слегка наклонилась вперёд в полупоклоне. 

Роше сделал тоже самое. 

Bloede Dh’oine, подумал Йорвет. Либо они были слишком невежественны и не знали, как надо приветствовать императрицу, либо слишком гордыми, чтобы признать, что так называемая «свободная Темерия», за которую они боролись, уже была в прошлом.

— Ваше Величество, — эльф низко поклонился. 

— Просто Цири, пожалуйста. Друзьям Геральта не нужно соблюдать церемонии. 

— Странный способ пообщаться с друзьями, — сказал Роше, глядя на ведьмака. 

Геральт пожал плечами. 

— Я хотел увидеть вас снова, и тебя, — он кивнул Йорвету. — Чтобы познакомить с Цири. Я хотел для начала убедиться, что никто из вас не собирается устроить резню. 

— Заставив меня свалиться в яму? 

— Я решил, что мы все сначала должны встретиться здесь, где нас ничто не будет отвлекать. 

Йорвет скрестил руки. 

— Что ж, мы все здесь. И я больше не свисаю с дерева вниз головой. 

— Ты… висел на дереве? — спросил Роше и уголки его губ изогнулись в улыбке. 

— Да, — ответил Геральт. — И Бьянка его спасла, а потом он спас тебя. Поэтому я думаю, что вы теперь квиты. 

— Почти, — сказала Бьянка. 

Цири подошла к ней и что-то прошептала ей на ухо, Бьянка кивнула в ответ. Ухмыляясь, обе девушки вышли вперёд и столкнули Геральта в яму. 

— Ну вот. Теперь квиты. 

— Женщины, — проворчал Роше, посмотрел на Йорвета, покачал головой и протянул ему руку. — Я обещаю не убивать тебя сегодня на званом ужине. 

Йорвет с серьёзным видом пожал руку Роше. 

— Я тоже не убью тебя сегодня вечером. 

— А я, в свою очередь, — пропыхтел Геральт, выбираясь из ямы с помощью Цири и Бьянки, — собираюсь прибить вас всех.


End file.
